


Asuto's List on How to Get to Know Hiura (+ his own comments)

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Someone from Inazuma Japan found a notepad lying around and decided to read what was inside, trying to figure out who was the owner. He wasn't, however, expecting the contents of the notepad.
Relationships: Hiura Kirina & Nosaka Yuuma, Hiura Kirina/Nosaka Yuuma, Mizukamiya Seiryuu/Hiura Kirina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Asuto's List on How to Get to Know Hiura (+ his own comments)

1\. He is insomniac (But he will fall asleep fast if Mansaku and I are sleeping in the same bed as him)  
  


2\. He's clueless about pervy stuff (Two things: Just respond 'Just ignore the person' when Hiura asks what it means. And someone stop Coach, please.)  
  


3\. He does things he's assigned to diligently. (Can someone teach him to complain at times too?)  
  


4\. He gets sick in the middle of summer. Twice. Every year. (How do you even do that, Hiura?)  
  


5\. He doesn't like spicy things. (We found out when he accidentally took the sushi that Kozoumaru placed a lot of wasabi in for Goujin-senpai. Hiura cried. I don't recall Kozoumaru apologizing. I should ask later.)  
  


6\. Kozoumaru stated the reason why he likes Hiura as a roommate is because he's quiet and not as noisy as I am. (Eh?)  
  


7\. He likes to curl up when he sleeps (Sometimes he hides under the blanket too! And takes up little space on the bed. I think that's my fault. Or as everyone says. I don't know why.)  
  


8\. There was a time Hiura fell asleep, standing, during practice. Goujin-senpai was freaking out over a 'ghost scratching the ceiling' and stayed with Kozoumaru and Hiura in their room. He must've not gotten any sleep and has fallen asleep while in the middle of practice. (We realized this once Hattori passed the ball to him. Coach has given us an impromptu day off due to that. Hiura didn't even wake up when Captain carried him and tucked him to his (Michinari's) bed. Oh. And the 'ghost' was just a rat.)  
  


9\. There was once a stray cat that Hiura usually fed. It didn't like me and Mansaku. (It hisses at me when I get too near to Hiura. And it was the first time Hiura sided with someone else rather than me and Mansaku.)  
  


10\. He is insecure about his soccer abilities. (I hope I can help him out with this one. But I don't know how to open up this topic to him...)  
  


11\. He once dressed up as a maid for our school festival. (I may or may not have pictures. But I know Mansaku does. And how did Nosaka have one? That was the time when we were still in Inakuni Jr High!)  
  


12\. Speaking of cross dressing, the drama club had kidnapped him a lot of times because of that. (Again, I may or may not have pictures and again, how did Nosaka have pictures of it?)  
  


13\. Hiura is good at crane games from the arcade. (He usually gives the prizes to Norika, but gave the Snorlax plush to Captain.)  
  


14\. He doesn't like sharing his blueberry cheesecake with anyone. He'd be in a bad mood if you get some. (But he gave Kozoumaru a SLICE one time.)  
  


15\. There was a boy in our class in Raimon that tried to ask Hiura out. (All he got was a blank stare of confusion before being asked 'What's dating?')  
  


16\. He hums when he thinks he's alone! (I have recorded him humming while cooking but why does Nosaka have a copy of it?!)  
  


17\. Hiura loves to nap. (I found him napping beside Captain (Michinari) once. I wish there was a picture of it.)  
  


18\. He still has his first kiss. (If Nosaka has plans in stealing it, I'll make Mansaku or Kozoumaru take it first. Kidding. I hope.)  
  


19\. Hiura doesn't like white chocolate. He claims it's too sweet for his liking. (But he will eat them if someone gave it to him.)  
  


20\. Hiura doesn't like it when I play 'Who's who?' with Lus. (We tried it again with him and he didn't talk to us for the rest of the day. I won't do it again!)  
  


21\. He looks cute when he's asleep! (He giggles too! WHY DOES NOSAKA HAVE A VIDEO OF IT?!)  
  


22\. Hiura believes in everything that's been said to him. (He once believed that Goujin-senpai is a kappa disguising as a human. Hattori had said that to him. Goujin-senpai threw a fit.)  
  


23\. He got roses from guys in our school back then during Valentine's Day. He thought they were birthday presents and were done in a friendly gesture. (We didn't have the heart to tell him he unknowingly rejected them just like that.)  
  


24\. Mansaku made him cry once. He suggested that we ignore Hiura for the whole day during his birthday and surprise him in the club room. He didn't arrive and turns out Hiura went to Nishikage and Nosaka and cried, saying that the team hates him. (WE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT APPEAR THAT WAY! I PROMISE!)  
  


25\. Hiura is a great tutor in all subjects. (I wish I can be as smart as him.)  
  


26\. Hiura kicked a soccer ball once to Mansaku's face. Well... He got annoyed. (I DIDN'T ANNOY HIM, I PROMISE!)

* * *

Mizukamiya blinked as he flipped the notepad, noticing that there were a few pages that were ripped off. 

Probably Asuto didn't want anyone to see. Then again... 

Why is the notebook lying around here?

On the tapped flap of the notebook, was pictures of Hiura in different kinds of female clothes. 

Mizukamiya felt his cheeks go warm as he looked through the photos. 

Maid uniform. School uniform. A simple light blue dress. And many more to mention. 

"Would you like a copy?" Nosaka asked as he chuckled at the blushing Mizukamiya.

* * *

  
**Omake**

"You dropped this outside." Mizukamiya said as he gave Asuto the notepad. 

Asuto's face went a series of different shades of red "M-MIZUKAMIYA-SAN! DID YOU READ WHAT'S INSIDE?!" 

Mizukamiya smiled at him. "Who knows~"


End file.
